Antes de resolver mais um caso
by otayuri
Summary: John Watson tem que ser paciente com seu companheiro muitas vezes, mas às vezes é difícil manter a compostura, principalmente levando em conta que seu companheiro é Sherlock Holme e que John tem certa atração por ele.


John chega em casa no meio da tarde, ele estava cuidando de uma chamada urgente no hospital, mas havia sido algo rápido de resolver.

Antes de chegar em casa, porém, teve de voltar uma quadra para comprar mais leite, já que Sherlock tinha mandado uma mensagem dizendo que não tinham mais.

No opnião de John, Sherlock é muito folgado. Ele nunca sai para comprar nada, sempre espera que John saísse para dizer que esta faltando algo.

Abrindo a porta, deparou-se com Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona, curvado, com as mãos firmadas nos joelhos, em frente do rosto.

-Sherlock, temos outro caso?- John pergunta, mesmo sabendo a resposta, então não se incomoda com o silêncio do mais alto.

John vai para a cozinha, para guardar o leite, mas ao abrir a porta da geladeira ele ve uma cabeça decepada.

-Sherlock.- ele fecha a geladeira atordoado e volta para a sala.- Sherlock, o que eu já disse sobre colocar pedaços de corpos decepados na geladeira?

-E onde quer que eu os coloque, John?- ele respondeu, sem olhar para John. John abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sherlock levantou-se da poltrona num pulo e começou a falar depressa.

-John, essa manhã eu recebi um caso interessante. Um homem que trabalhava numa fabrica de alimentos foi encontrado sem a cabeça perto da esteira e havia apenas uma pegada e uma lâmina como pista. Claro, isso de acordo com a Scotland Yard, mas eu encontrei um fio louro e a lâmina não faz parte do assassinato, ela não é afiada e isso qualquer um pode ver, menos Lestrade.

-Sim, eu vi. Mas temos uma cabeça na geladeira.

-Ah, isso de novo?

-Sim, Sherlock. Eu disse: Nada de orgãos ou corpos ou coisas assim na geladeira.- John tentava manter a calma. Sherlock deu uma volta pelo cômodo e depois olhou para John.

-John, eu preciso da sua ajuda para resolver isso. Você sabe das coisas, me ajude.- ele desconversou.

-Essa é a última vez que isso acontece.- John impos. Sherlock não entendia todos os motivos de John parecer tão incomodado com aquilo, mas concordou.

-John, me ajude. Faça um chá ou qualquer coisa que me ajude a pensar.- Sherlock mandou, voltando seus pensamentos para o caso. John foi fazer o chá, pensando no porquesempre que Sherlock lhe pedia algo, ele fazia sem questionar. A falta de respostas o deixou inquieto.

Serviu o chá para Sherlock e sentou-se em frente à ele, observando ele encarar as fotos sobre a mesinha de centro.

Quando John brigava com ele, ele demorava a ceder, se ele cedesse. A verdade era que Sherlock não cedia, nunca. Era sempre o soldado quem tinha que se adaptar a tudo.

Isso sempre deixar John nervoso, mas o que atualmente deixava John nervoso era o próprio Sherlock.

Sua expressão concentrada, que deixava a testa marcada. O cabelo negro encaracolado, sua pele alva e macia. A maçã de seu rosto, que ficava adoravelmente rosada em temperaturas baixas. Seus olhos azuis e impenetráveis, que o encaravam... Espera.

John saiu de seus devaneios ao perceber que Sherlock mantinha seu olhar. Seus olhos pareciam um misto de diversão e malícia.

-O que foi, John? Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

-Não, descupe.- ele foi sincero. Sherlock sentou-se mais na borda da poltrona e espreitou John mais de perto.

-O que esta pensando, John?- Sherlock quis saber.

-Eh... Nada. Eu não estava prestando atenção.- ele ficou meio contransgido. Sherlock adorou o resultado, adorou o fato de ter feito John corar, então levantou-se e se aproximou de John devagar, reparando que a respiração do louro ficava descompassada com a proximidade.

-John, você quer saber o que eu estou pensando?- Sherlock continuou provocando, ele cercava John com os braços firmados nos braços da poltrona. Ele tinha se curvado sobre o soldado, fazendo seus lábios quase se encostarem.

-N-não.- John respondeu, com medo de entrar no jogo do outro.

-Estou pensando que você ficaria muito bem debaixo de mim. Sabe o que mais?- John engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Antes de resolver mais um caso, poderíamos fazer outra coisa. Esse assassinato pode esperar um pouco.- dizendo isso Sherlock capturou os lábios de John com os seus.

O beijo era quente e deixava John sem ar. Sherlock beijava muito bem, o que deixou John pensando sobre quem o ensinara. O ciúme começou a crescer, mas Sherlock não dava espaço nem para ele respirar, quanto mais para ter um ataque de ciúmes logo agora.

-Sherlock. O que?- John ficou perdido quando Sherlock o soltou, parecia ter sido atingido por algo na cabeça, mas Sherlock saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, sem responder ou dar satifações à John. O que era justo, já que agora John teria que tomar um baita banho por causa dele. Gemeu descontente, mais um banho para se aliviar, mais um banho por culpa de Sherlock.- Bastardo.


End file.
